Events After The Last Naruto The Movie
by Christinatherusher
Summary: Toneri is back and has bigger and better things planned. Now Naruto and Hinata do not only have three days to save the world again but life as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

Events after The Last Naruto The Movie Ch 1

It was the middle of the night and Hinata woke up to a startle, body drenched with sweat. She kept on having the same nightmare that Naruto didn't come and save her and that she married Toneri and lived a miserable life. She looked over and saw Naruto sleeping soundly next to her, and then she sighed.

Suddenly two screams were heard and Hinata bolted out of the bed to Boruto and Himawari's room. Naruto also woke to a startle and ran to his children's room. Hinata was already there and she was on the floor in shock tears rolling down her cheeks. Boruto and Himawari was nowhere in sight. Naruto was mad and that wasn't the start of it.

Naruto saw a note on the bed and grabbed it; he read it aloud so Hinata could also hear. I'm back and I've got bigger and better things planned. I've taken your children and that is just the start of it. You have three days to rescue them. If these three days are up and you still haven't come, Naruto's memory will be erased and I will then use my Time Jump Jutsu which means we travel back to the day of mine and Hinata's wedding, but since you won't know anything about Hinata, the wedding will commence and the Earth will get destroyed. So you do not only have three days to save the world again, but also life as you know it. I hope to see you again, when me and Hinata are Mr and Mrs Otsutski. Toneri Otsutski.

Naruto was blood was boiling from anger. "How dare him, that bastard, there is no way I am letting him do this!" screamed Naruto. He was on the verge of going on a rampage. "Hinata, we need to go and get them now before it's too late you don't know what he could have already done to them," said Naruto. Usually Hinata would disagree to him when he was this forward about something, but this was an emergency that and there was no time to wait. "Let's go, there's no time to waste," said an angry Hinata. When Naruto first became Hokage, Kakashi informed him that if an emergency arose that Naruto had to attend to, before he goes he must inform him and he will go back to being Hokage until he gets back. Once both were dressed they ran to Kakashi's house. Naruto started banging on the door. Kakashi was sleeping and mumbling stuff about his pervert books. He woke up to a startle he tried to go back to sleep but the banging continued and he then he heard Naruto's voice and just went to see what he wanted because when Naruto started, there was no stopping him. He opened the door. "What is it Naruto?, it's 2am in the morning!," said an annoyed Kakashi.

Naruto then started screaming and ranting. "Naruto stop shouting, Hinata could you please explain what's going on?" asked Kakashi. Tears once again forced its way out of Hinata's eyes and she just handed the note to Kakashi. "Oh no this is terrible," thought Kakashi. "I will take care of the village while you are gone," said Kakashi. That's all they needed to hear and they then sped off to save there children.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, I only own the characters I make up.

Sorry I had to keep everyone waiting, had an extreme case of writers block.

Previously in Events After Naruto The Last

Naruto and Hinata woke to a startle and found their Boruto and Himawari missing. There was a note and it was Toneri. Now they do not only have six days to save the world again, but also life as they know it.

As we are currently, Naruto and Hinata are on there way to Toneri. "Naruto don't just charge in, he might have a plan and then we will just be adding more fuel to the fire," said Hinata. "Ok got it," said Naruto. Naruto wasn't his usual loud happy person and it was all because of Toneri, and any other person who knows Naruto, they will know that he is never like this. They were both getting hungry so they started to take a break. When they were done, they started heading out again. Suddenly Toneri appeared in front of them.

Naruto just charged at Toneri forgetting everything Hinata had said. Toneri just ended up dodging all his attacks like it was childs play. "Anyway I'm just here to tell you, that you have both fallen foolishly into one of my traps," said Toneri. "What are you talking about?" screamed Naruto. "As you know already I took your kids, but did you really think I was going to give them back to you, I was recruting more slaves, because as you can see, when me and Hinata are married I want her to live the most lavish life possible, so what better way then to brain wash all the citizens of Konoha, to become the Otsutski slaves and then Hinata can be waited on hand and foot like she deserves," said Toneri. Naruto and Hinata was shocked. "You jerk!" screamed Naruto. "Another thing, if you already haven't figured it out, there was never actually a time limit at all I was just wanting to lure you to the moon, so I can claim back Hinata and get you to be another one of my slaves," said Toneri.

Suddenly Toneri put on a mask and let out a sleeping gas. Naruto and Hinata then fell to the ground in a slumber. Another part of my plan a success, thought Toneri.

When Hinata woke up she was in a familiar place. It was Toneri's lair. Where is Naruto and the kids, thought Hinata in a panic. Just then someone came in through the door. "Father," said a confused Hinata. "Here's your wedding dress, Hinata I can't believe your wedding day has come," said Hiashi. "Wedding day, but I'm married to Naruto," said Hinata. Her eyes quickly shifted to her hand. There was no wedding ring at all. She realised what going on and tears once again threatened to spill from her eyes and why was her father consenting to this marriage.

"No I won't," screamed Hinata. "I have been ordered to get you ready for the wedding by Lord Toneri, and he said I have to do it, one way or another," said Hiashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, unless I create characters then they fully belong to me.

Previously on Events After The Last Naruto The Movie

Naruto and Hinata continued their journey, but was interrupted by Toneri. He put them both to sleep and they are now in Toneri's lair. Hinata is about to get married to Toneri again and Naruto along with all the other Konoha citizens have become Hinata and Toneri's slaves, another thing Hiashi is consenting to the marriage. Read to find out what happens now.

In the room Hinata was trying and struggling to leave the room. Hiashi then used the same sleeping gas that Toneri used earlier again on Hinata. Hiashi then left the room to report and Hanabi then entered to help Hinata get ready.

Meanwhile in Toneri's room, he was all ready and in his traditional clothes for the wedding, he was also speaking to someone. "Mina, is she ready?" Asked Toneri. "Well, she is ready, but she hasn't woken up yet, that gas lasts a while," said Mina. "Do something, do you want that spell to wear off, I have one hour to marry Hinata, that's it!" Screamed Toneri. "Calm down sir," said Mina. She then handed him a glass of water and went off to make sure everything was going according to plan.

(If you are currently confused, just read below for a clear explanantion to what's going on) Mina is Toneri's personal assistant and she has been helping Toneri with this whole thing. The jutsu that Toneri has on everyone could have only been activated if the user had true Hyuga blood inside them, and since Toneri was the only one who knew the jutsu he had to obtain some.

When Toneri returned to his lair with Naruto and Hinata. He obtained some of Hinata's and injected it into him. He did the jutsu, but obtaining the blood is just to activate the jutsu. Rule to the jutsu is that if the person who activated the jutsu isn't Hyuga by blood, then on that same day before sunset, they have to be bounded by marriage to the Hyuga in which they used to get the blood in order for it to become permanent.

Well in this case Toneri wasn't forced to marry Hinata, he wanted to, he just had to do it quicker so that the jutsu stayed permanent. His plan was working perfectly, or at least he thought, now Hinata just at to wake up so that the wedding can commence.

What Toneri didn't know is that the Naruto currently under control was just a shadow clone and he was just blinded by the truth to even notice. Another thing, Naruto had been evesdropping Toneri and Mina's conversation this whole time. What will happen now... You will just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway, I only own Mina and other characters I create. Just another thing that could cause confusion is that I

Previously on Events After The Last Naruto The Movie: Hinata was put to sleep again and Toneri is speaking to his personal assistant about hurrying up the proceedings because the jutsu will wear off. Another thing, the real Naruto isn't under the jutsu and he finds out everything about what happens. Now read to find out.

Thank you to Readgirl86 for giving me some really awesome ideas for this fanfic.

Hinata was now awake and all ready and on her way to the room where the wedding would take place. The room wasn't that far. They were just passing the room before the wedding room. Suddenly the door flew open, and two children ran out. It was BORUTO and HIMAWARI. "Mama!" They both screamed. Hinata ran to them. "I told you not to leave this room!" Screamed a possesed Kakashi. Hinata tried to shield her children from him, but wasn't quick enough and they were out on the ground and brought back into the room.

Hinata burst into tears from depression. "Lady Hinata, it's time," said Hanabi who handed her to Hiashi. Hinata couldn't take it anymore she just knocked both of them out with all her might, but she didn't kill them, because it's not like they were clones, they were her real sister and father but just under a jutsu. She ran as fast as she could away from where she was and ran into someone. It was Naruto. He looked heartbroken to see Hinata in this state. He then brought her in for a hug. Hinata was now really confused.

"What, I thought you were under a jutsu," said Hinata. "Nah, I would never let them do this to my wife, it's just my clone, but no one else besides you knows this, so keep it on the down low," said Naruto. Hinata felt a little happy now hearing this. "Another thing I managed to find out, there is only another hour till this jutsu wears off, only if you marry Toneri in an hour, will the jutsu be permanent, so all we have to do is stop this wedding," said Naruto.

Naruto then leaned in and kissed Hinata. "Oh Naruto, I think Boruto and Himawari aren't under the jutsu because earlier they ran out of the room they were being held in and they ran to me, so that's good news," said Hinata. Naruto just got a little more happier from hearing this.

Meanwhile in the wedding room, Toneri was getting extremely impatient. It was now only 40 minutes until the jutsu will wear off and still no Hinata. "Mina, go and see where she is, we're running out of time!" Screamed Toneri. He looked as if he was going crazy. "Calm down sir, I will go and see what is going," said Mina. When she came out the room she saw two of the servants knocked out on the ground. She then went to quickly go and find Hinata.

With Naruto and Hinata they were coming up with a plan. "Ok I will go and start off the wedding, just to please Toneri for the time being, then you Naruto will get the kids and then come in and interrupt the wedding," said Hinata. "You're always so good with coming up with ideas, Hina," said Naruto. This earned a blush from Hinata. They then ran off to commence with the plan.

Mina was running through the halls trying to find Hinata. She finally found her. "Oh, Lady Hinata, where have you been it's time for the wedding," said Mina. "Oh sorry there was an attack on me and the other two servants but I managed to get away before them," lied Hinata. "Ok it's fine, let's just go now," said Mina. They then went off to start the wedding.

When they got back to the room Hiashi and Hanabi were consious again. "This time it's really time," said Hiashi. Hanabi first walked down the aisle as Hinata's maid of honour. Then the bride walked down the aisle. The ceremony was cut short because of time. "Do you Toneri Otsutski take Hinata Hyuga to be your wife," said Kakashi who was taking the ceremony. "I do," said Toneri. "And do you Hinata Hyuga take Toneri Otsutski to be your husband," said Kakashi. "I do," said Hinata with a smile on her face because she knew that Naruto would be there soon.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the kids room. "Papa!" they both screamed. They tried to run to him, but the guards blocked their way. "Do not touch my children!" Screamed Naruto. These guys were lame for Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Screamed Naruto. All his clones took them out in less than a minute. The kids then ran to their father and hugged him. "Come on kids let's go and stop that wedding and save your mamma," said Naruto. The three of then ran out of the room to stop what may be the worst thing that has happened to Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

Events After The Last Naruto The Movie Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. I only own Mina and other characters I create.

Previously on Events After The Last Naruto The Movie:

We found out that Boruto and Himawari aren't under the jutsu. The wedding is about to start, but Hinata manages to make a getaway and runs into Naruto. They come up with a plan that could stop Toneri once and for all. Read to find out what happens next.

We are now currently still in the wedding. "If anyone objects to this wedding speak now," said Kakashi. No one said anything. Hinata was starting to get worried that Naruto wouldn't make it in time, but she let those worries leave her because Naruto never breaks a promise it's his nindo, his ninja way.

Meanwhile with Naruto and the kids: "Boruto, Himawari, I have a plan, you two go in there as a distraction, don't worry I won't let anyone do anything to you, then I will come from behind and hit Toneri with one of my Rasenshurikens," said Naruto. They both got excited to save their mamma. They then left the room and proceeded with the plan.

Meanwhile back at the wedding:

"Now the couple will say vows they have prepared for each other," said Kakashi. "That's quite unnecessary, let's just make the ceremony short and sweet," said Toneri. "Ok, then," said Kakashi. The rings were then brought foward by Shikadai. After the exchanging of the rings, there was only one more thing to do. It was now two minutes until sunset. It was make or break. "Toneri you may now kiss the...," said an interrupted Kakashi.

The doors burst open and there stood Boruto and Himawari. "Help us there is an attack happening, a group of bandits are coming," lied the kids. Naruto was futher on in the distance behind Toneri getting ready to do his rasenshuriken. "I don't care about some bandits, quickly finish the ceremony," said Toneri. It was now 30 seconds until sunset. Hinata was glad to see the kids but they were just a little too late.

Toneri grabbed Hinata and kissed her. Hinata's heart felt like it was shattered to a million pieces. There was nothing more they could do, even if Naruto managed to defeat Toneri now, it wouldn't make a difference, because the jutsu had become permanent and nothing would be the same. "Ah ah ah, finally life is rolling my way for a change," cackeled Toneri. "Come on wife let's go and celebrate," said Toneri. "No," screamed Hinata. Toneri tried to drag her out of the room.

"Mamma!" Screamed Boruto and Himawari. Naruto on the other hand wasn't sad he was furious. Toneri had kissed his woman and now he wanted to lay his hands on her. "Keep your hands off my woman!" screamed Naruto. "What, I thought the jutsu was permanent now," said Toneri. "Well I was never under the jutsu in the first place," said Naruto. Toneri had enough of this brat, he was about to start attacking Naruto but was interrupted by a scream. It was Mina.

"What is it now!" Screamed an irritated Toneri. "Sir, you are going crazy, you are cruel, just stop what you are doing, you are manipulating these innocent people so you can have a million slaves, that is inhumane, and you are crushing this woman's heart and life, by forcing her into a marriage she doesn't want to be in just stop it, I've been able to handle you for this long, but I just can't sit and watch you do this, it's sickening!" Screamed Mina who was on the verge of tears.

Toneri just looked at her like she was some sick, deranged woman. "Oh, just by the way, what could will shouting do, you can shout all you want it won't help, it will just help you to get into a mental hospital!" Screamed Toneri. "You're the one that belongs in a mental hospital, and another thing, screaming could help because I know a way to stop you once and for all," said Mina. "Oh and what may that be," said an arrogant Toneri.

"If you had just done more research about the jutsu you would have found out that the jutsu is now permanent, but there is still one last thing that can be done to undo the jutsu," said Mina. "If the user of the jutsu wasn't of true Hyuga blood, and had to marry a Hyuga in order to make the jutsu permanent, then only if that Hyuga was married before the whole thing, then they have to marry that person again in order to undo it, so Hinata will then have to marry Naruto," said Mina. " And the only way to do it is to first defeat Toneri and then proceed with the wedding," said Mina.

Next time Toneri will vs Naruto in a battle to the death. If Toneri wins there is no hope for Hinata or the citizens of Konoha, but if Naruto wins he will marry Hinata again and everything will go back to the way it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Events After The Last Naruto The Movie Ch 6

Previously on Events After The Last Naruto The Movie:

Naruto arrived JUST too late to stop the wedding. Mina can't stand it anymore and voices her opinion on Toneri. Toneri goes crazy when he hears this. Mina also mentions a plan that is only used in extreme cases. In this chapter the fight between Naruto and Toneri. Read to find out.

As we are currently, everyone is in the wedding room. "Hinata, get out of here with the kids, I can handle him by myself, if anything happens to you guys, I won't be able to live with myself," said Naruto. "No, I can't let you fight him alone," said Hinata. "I'm fine, just go," said Naruto. Hinata then took the kids and started heading for the door reluctantly. "No, I'm not letting you leave wife, minions take her to our room, and make her stay there, this won't take long, and then I'm coming to give all my attention to her, and the kids, just lock them up again," said Toneri. Sakura and Ino went to Hinata to escort her to the room and Hanabi just took the kids to lock them in some random room.

"I will not go with you," said Hinata. She then grabbed the kids and started running. "Mama, what's going on?" Said Himawari who was in tears. "Don't worry, Papa will beat the evil man and then we can go home," said Hinata. "Hinata, just go!" Said Naruto. Hinata and the kids carried on running. "Not so fast, you're coming with us," said Sakura. Hinata struggled to run fast in the wedding attire.

Meanwhile with Naruto, the fight had gone underway, but he didn't want to use all his strength on this loser. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Screamed Naruto. Suddenly the whole room was filled with clones. "What will clones do to me!" Screamed a deranged Toneri. "One, your outnumbered, two, you never say you will give all your attention to MY wife and get away with it you jerk!" Screamed Naruto. The clones charged at Toneri. He dispered a lot of them. He was going crazy hitting clones, that he didn't realise that the clones were just a diversion. Suddenly the real Naruto flung a Rasenshuriken at Toneri from behind. He then fell to the ground. Toneri struggled to get up. "Not today," Said Naruto. He then punched Toneri and he went flying. "That takes care of that," said Naruto.

Meanwhile with Hinata. Hinata and the kids managed to outrun them, but they were still catching up. Suddenly they came to a halt when they heard a loud voice. "Hinata, I defeated him!" Said a loud voiced Naruto. "Papa!" Screamed Boruto and Himawari. They then ran to Naruto and they were followed by Hinata. "Come here, my family," said Naruto. They all met in a hug. "Sorry to interrupt the family reunion, but it's time for a marriage," said Mina. They then went back to the room and Mina performed the ceremony. They just had a really basic ceremony.

"Naruto, do you take Hinata to be your wife?" Asked Mina. "I do," said Naruto. "And do you, Hinata take Naruto to be your wife?" Asked Mina. "I do," said Hinata. "Ok then you may now kiss Hinata," said Mina. Naruto then leaned foward and kissed Hinata. Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in a huge glow. "Did it work?" Asked Naruto. "Ah where are we?" Asked Sakura. "Does that answer your question?" Asked Mina. They then all went back to the Village and continued living there lives as normal. They allowed Mina to stay in the village because she had nowhere to go.

And that's all thanks to all that read this fanfiction. This is definitely the last chapter.


End file.
